


A Little Quality Time

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Playful Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the creative ways you have to come up with to spend quality time with Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr post

Sam had been working most of the night, reading and caffeinated himself into the shakes. I woke around 4 and found his side of the bed empty. I frowned and growled as I pulled myself to my feet. 

I padded through the cold halls until I reached the library where Sam was seated flipping through a book that looked ridiculously heavy. Dean was slumped in his seat with his face in the spine of the book in front of him. 

I approached him carefully, like a predator does to prey. I was wearing a black and red flannel shirt of his with a black lacy bra and panty set, which he bought for me and he loved it. I slipped into his lap, straddling him and grinning with sleepy eyes and bedhead. 

“Hi.” Sam said sounding beyond exhausted. 

“Baby, come to bed.” I said in a whisper. 

“I can't.”

“You can but you don’t want too... so I think you should run big brother to bed and come keep me warm.” I leaned in as I spoke softly and slowly. I pressed my lips to his and rested my head in the crook of his neck. 

We sat like this for a while. He tried to read with me sprawled across his lap, with arms wrapped around him like a baby monkey. He flipped the page and grumbled. I listened to his heart thump in his chest and his lungs pulling air in then releasing it.

“You're not going to leave me alone are you?” Sam sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his book then stroked my back with a gentle hand. 

“I am pretty comfortable here.” I said before kissing his neck. 

“Dean! Go to bed!” Sam shouted as he slapped his palm on the table top. Dean jerked up and looked around confused. He grinned at me and nodded with heavy eyes. 

“Just clean the table off when you’re done.” Dean joked as he stretched long in his seat and yawned. 

“It’s not even like that.” 

“Mmhmm... a cute naked girl in my lap and I would say the same thing.” Dean grinned as he got up. 

“I have clothing on.” I pulled at Sam's shirt and grinned. 

“Just don’t break him, kiddo.” Dean winked then disappeared from the room. 

Sam groaned and rose to his feet with me attached to him. I giggled and wrapped legs around his waist, “alright, you win. Let’s go to bed.”

Two days later and Sam was sitting in the chair at the desk that was pressed against the wall. His pen was clicking against the desk as he thought. 

I had been sitting quietly read but a horrible needy monster turned her head inside of my brain and bared her sharp teeth. I closed my book and gathered the blanket that was wrapped around me, draping it over me like a cape. I crawled across the bed towards Sam. 

He tossed the pen down and wiped his face. I raised my blanket covered arms and attacked. I covered him with the blanket as I pulled the chair back to the bed. 

Sam made an oomph sound as he fell on to the bed. 

“Pay attention to me.” I said quietly. 

“You're gonna regret this.” Sam rumbled as he flipped his legs backward and flipped us both. I laughed as he sat on top of me, he tickled my sides and forced me to jerk and squirm under him. 

He leaned forward and kissed my lips then my neck. He nipped at the skin and quickly sat back as his fingers curled in. I was laughing and trying to get free. 

“You've been a very bad little girl.” Sam grumbled as he pulled me out from under him. He swept me across his lap and swatted my ass. I yipped out from shock not pain and tried   
to move away from him. My plan had backfired and I regretted that decision immediately. Sam had never done it before and it caught me off guard.

“Oh no, you wanted attention.” Sam said with a playfully serious voice. 

“Not spankings!” I yelped as he swatted my ass a little harder. 

“More spankings?” Sam chuckled as he slapped my ass. 

“Sammy!” 

“Did you wanna watch that movie?” He asked as he sat me upright. 

“Are you gonna behave?” I said faking irritation. 

“Never.”

A month and several cases later, Sam came back to the bunker banged up and bruised but successful. He had showered, dressed and fed himself. He was sprawled across the couch, zoning out to the lights and sounds of the television.

I was sitting between his knees with my back resting on his belly. His arms were wrapped around me with his fingertips drawing small circles in my skin. 

“I should knock you up.” Sam said with a dreamy voice. 

“What?” I looked back at him with a trace of concern in my voice.

“You heard me. I think you would be sexy as hell pregnant.” Sam paused thoughtfully, “And you'd be a great mother.”

“No I wouldn't. I can hardly keep a plant alive.” I sputtered out concerned even more and now confused.

“You take care of Dean and me. You are always making sure that we have clean clothes, food and comfort.” Sam leaned down speaking the words gentle before kissing my cheek. 

“Did you get a concussion?” I said sitting up then shifting to face him. My legs dangled over his. 

“If you had my kid, I would make sure you guys would always be protected.” Sam's hesitation made my chest tighten, “I don’t know, I guess I just love you and want you around.”

“You mean it?” I asked.

Sam nodded his head, his soft chestnut hair swayed slightly. His lips were a soft pink color as they parted slightly. He leaned in and kissed me. My arms slipped around his neck as my fingers tangled in his hair. His hands tightened around my waist as he leaned into me. 

I let myself fall back and Sam cover me with his body. My legs curled around the back of his as he kissed me deeper. Something between us warming up and growing urgent. All the card are on the table between us and that made me want him. 

His hands pushed the sleep shorts from my hips down and let his finger lightly trace over my folds. It made my hips push up as I kissed him deeper, my fingers pressing into his back. Sam's mouth broke from mine as he grinned then kissed me again. His fingers deftly massaging the sensitive skin until he got my body to react with a shudder as his fingers delicately brushed my clit. 

“Sam!” I hissed as bucked up. 

“Shh!” 

I nodded eagerly as he slowly worked his fingers into a circle, clockwise then counterclockwise making my legs tremble violently. He loved the build-up, making me wound so   
tight that I would break within seconds. 

Sam pulled my tank top up and kissed over my ribs towards my breasts. He flicked his tongue over my nipples and carefully sucked. Occasionally mixing the tender kisses with teeth raking my skin, which made me whimper. 

His finger dipped inside of me, carefully pushed, and pulled as his thumb still worked my clit. 

“Oh god!” I whispered as my finger tangled in his hair and pulled. Sam groaned and snaked his body back up so his lips were on mine, ghosting over them as I whined quietly. 

“You're fucking perfect.” He praised me before kissing me. 

Sam pushed a second finger into me, my hips struggling to keep pace. He worked them faster, scissoring me open a little further. His mouth found my neck and placed kisses on the sensitive spot where the neck meets the shoulder. 

Bricks were building in my ribs as he fingered me faster. I had started digging my nails into his back as my legs clenched his pushing my hips into his hand and grinding against his palm. 

“Please. Sammy, please fuck me.” I begged pathetically. 

“I aim to please.” Sam's voice was husky and low in his throat. 

He sat back and I followed like a shadow. His hand and mine pushed his pants down. The soft cotton feeling plush against my hand before it connected with his skin. I fell back on the couch and pulled Sam down with me. 

His fingers pulled out of me then his cock was in me with an easy push. 

“Fuck!” I cried out then buried my mouth into his shoulder. He thrusted deep into me and groaned, letting his head rest on my shoulder. I hugged his back and struggled to breathe. Each push of his hips lit a fuse inside my low belly, sending hot flame coiling in my belly until it ignited an explosion that cleared the weight. 

I came fast and left Sam in the dust. He grinned down at me with bright blue-green eyes. His lips a flushed pink from rough kisses were parted slightly as his forehead wrinkled. 

He groaned and pushed deeper inside of me. I wrapped my weak and shaky legs a little tighter around him and felt his hips jerk.

“Hey guys, do you think this milk is still... fucking gross!” Dean exclaimed as Sam came. 

Sam fell on top of me and panted. I stroked his back and praised him softly in his ear, feeling his lips curl in a smile on my skin.

“Seriously! I sit there sometimes!” Dean complained as he left the room with hurried footsteps. 

It felt like forever before Sam lifted off me. I pulled up and kissed me. 

“I missed you too.” I teased. 

“You better.”

I laughed and kissed him.

“Mmmm... we should flip the cushion.”

Two nights later, Dean had found a case and it was back to the usual grind. Research and late nights without Sam beside me in our bed. 

It was 2:53 when his bedroom door opened. Sam came in with quiet footsteps. I opened my eyes and watched him undress. He methodically placed his jeans over the back of the chair. He pulled his shirt off and then his socks, tossing them in the hamper. He stared down at me and sighed. Then a wicked and handsome smile graced his lips. 

Sam flopped down on top of me, forcing me to groan. 

“You're squishing me!” I exclaimed with a laugh the struggled to come out. 

“You're in my spot.” Sam said with a sleepy voice. 

He propped himself up and stared down at me. 

“Did you mean it?” I asked staring at his face. In my head I was questioning what I did to deserve him. A beautifully complex man with a huge heart and a warm hug but, he wouldn't think twice about killing anything that hurt the people he love. 

“Yeah, you’re in my spot.” He said smiling.

“No stupid.” I huffed and frowned, “that you love me?”

“Yeah, baby. I love you.” Sam said back without hesitation.

“Like you really mean it...” I felt nervous for the first time in a long time.

“Yes. What's gotten into you?” He asked stroking my arm with his fingers.

“I love you too!” I blurted.

“I love you more.” Sam countered with a silly smile but concerned eyes.

“I just want to make sure because you are the only person who will hear them. I don't want to say them to anyone else.” I said remembering a line from a show about aliens and time travel, “those words are yours now.”

“You get weird when it’s late...” Sam kissed my forehead, “but I love you and only you.”

“You're weird.” I retorted.

“Scoot.” Sam sat up and motioned for me to move. 

I did and let him get comfy then curled around him. Draping a leg over his and curling my arm on his chest with my head on his shoulder. 

I closed my eyes and relaxed even though a million thoughts of babies, white dresses and porch swings filled my head. 

“Night baby.” Sam whispered before kissing my head.


	2. Time Well Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam puts his mind to accomplish a goal, he almost always gets it done.

Sam pulled me tighter to his body and covered my neck and shoulders with kisses and nips. I grumbled and tried to open my eyes but they felt like lead weights. 

"No. Too early." I said with a growl. 

"I know." Sam replied as his hands snaked over my hip and across my low belly. 

"Go to sleep." I whispered.

"I think I'd rather do this instead." Sam purred in my ear as his fingers grazed between my legs over the soft pink and white panties. My hips pushed back into him. 

"Someone awake." I said feeling my words hitch in my throat as his fingers pushed harder against me. Sam placed kisses on my shoulder as he sat up; his knees pushed my legs apart and draped them over his. 

"Have been for hours." He said softly as his other hand cupped my breast. His finger between my legs working faster. My heart kicked up the pace thumping harder as I pushed against his palm.

"You let me take care of this." Sam's voice was steady as he pulled my panties down and quickly used two fingers to find my clit, "I want to make you feel so good."

I whined as he worked his fingers into a rhythm that started to make my legs shake and my belly curl tight. 

"I love you Sammy." I panted out as my back arched. 

Sam lined his hips up and slowly eased inside of me. Making sure to make slow gentle pushes as he kept his two fingers circling my clit. 

I swallowed in air and followed his motion with my hips, feeling my skin warming up. He placed rushed kissed on my neck before I turned my head to face him. 

His hips quickly sped up as he clutched to my skin, as if he was afraid I was going to float away from him. My legs fell forward and curled up to my belly as he pounded inside of me. 

Sam's hand cupped my neck as I moaned out, I was trying to be as quiet as possible but Sam was not going to let that happen.

"You better be louder than that baby." He groaned in my ear and pumped into me harder. 

"Oh fuck! Fuck!" I called out gripped his forearm. 

His other fingers lost their rhythm and grabbed my him instead grabbed my hip. He worked harder to get me there. I felt my inside starting to come undone. I clenched his cock as he slowly fucked me with a groan to accentuate each movement. 

He grabbed my knee and yanked it back, spreading my legs wide as he thrusted harder in me. 

I pressed my mouth into his arm and moaned loud. 

"You better come on my cock baby." Sam growled into my ear and sent a wave of tingly excitement down my side.  
Sam grunted and pressed his forehead into my head. I felt him slam himself deeper as he finished inside of me, filling me with hot come that warmed my insides. 

My legs jerked and struggled to close against him. Sam chuckled as he kept them wide, I felt my hips sputter and jerk uncontrollably. 

"Oh Sam! Sammy! Fuck!" I cried out as I gripped his arm and dug my nails into his skin. 

"That’s my girl!" Sam cooed in my ear as he stroked my neck and left kisses on my shoulder. 

We fell apart and rested into the mattress. Both of us fell asleep quickly until his alarm went off. 

Sam had made his mind up; he wanted a baby with me and was going to stop at nothing until it happened. He would take any chance he could to get into my pants. For a month straight we fucked constantly, twice a day, sometimes more.

First thing in the morning, alone in the library or in the car. Sam didn't care and frankly I loved the attention. 

I was sitting on the bed we shared as Sam packed his duffle for a hunt. I could feel how much he didn't want to work; his shoulders were hunched over as he folded his jeans.

"You have to work." I reminded him. 

"Yeah, I know but I don't have to like leaving you." He grumbled. 

I sat up on my knees and scooted to the end of the bed. I reached out for his shirt and pulled him back into my arms. I hugged him tight then kissed his back. 

"I'll be here when you get home,” I reminded him. 

"Come with us." He said with a grin as he turned to face me.

"Oh, Sam. I don't think Dean would like that." I replied feeling the apprehension in my body tight like a high wire. 

Sam frowned at me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to my level. 

"When do you have to go?" I asked.

"Uh, like an hour?" Sam replied smiling. His thumbs stroked my cheeks. 

"Good."

I kissed up his belly and gripped his cock. I swallowed my building nerves and went for it. I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock and slowly eased him into my mouth. 

Sam let out a relieved groan as I started to suck him off.  
I fisted his cock and swallowed as much if him as I could. 

"Fuck babe." Sam muttered as I bobbed my head on him. 

His fingers curled in my hair and forced me down further. I moaned around his cock and made him groan louder. His hips thrusted in my throat, making me gag as he pushed deeper. 

"Baby... babe!" Sam whined as he pushed my head back.

I looked up at him with big watery eyes as I wiped my mouth, "take your pants off."

"Why?" I asked feeling my face flush.

"I wanna come in you." Sam said as he pushed my shoulders back, "don't wanna waste a drop."

His fingers were nimble as he pulled my leggings off and gripped his cock. My legs wrapped around his hips and let him push into me. He fucked me fast and hard into the mattress until he finished inside of me. He dropped his head forward for a moment then eased out slowly.

Sam stood up and grabbed my ankle; with a firm grip he lifted my hips off the mattress. I let out a laugh and tried to fight him but the angle was awkward and I couldn't reach him.

"What are you doing?" I laughed and tried to squirm free. 

"Giving my boys a little head start." Sam smirked, "they need all the help they can get to get to that egg."

"You're an idiot!" I laughed.

"But I'm your idiot."

 

"You know the deal, kid." Dean smiled as he ruffled my hair.

"No leaving, no letting anyone in. Call if I need anything." I sighed as Dean hugged me.

Dean always smelled amazing, second best to Sammy. I let myself melt in his arms; Dean was the protective big brother to me. I watched him disappear into his big black car. 

Sam stood in front of me with a grin. He hugged me tight and lifted me off the floor. He kissed me and rested his forehead to mine.

"I love you." Sam said softly.

"I love you more." I grinned as he set me down.

"I'll be back in a week tops." he said as if it was an eternity. 

"Call me when you can, please." I asked holding on to his plaid shirt, “I worry about my boys. Especially you."

"Yes ma'am. Love you." Sam kissed me once more then moved to the car with painful looking strides. 

I waved as they backed out and took off.

The first few days were okay, I was lonely but I occupied my time between TV watching and chores but by Thursday, I was dying to get out. 

I had a million ideas of the things I could do and they needed to be done. I slipped into the garage and opened the garage door with a set of keys to the dodge dart demon that Sam used in hand. I made sure that I had the key to the bunker in my bag then headed out. 

Manhattan, Kansas was two hours away with shopping malls and coffee shops calling my name. I was going to buy crap I didn't need but wanted. I also was going to pick up some essentials. 

I picked out new clothing, shoes, a couple bottles of wine and scotch, body wash and shampoo, candles, little gifts for the brothers and wound up in the pregnancy tests next to the tampons. I stared at the first response tests and debated buying one. 

A woman came around the corner and gave me a smile that made me feel uncomfortable. I grabbed two boxes and rushed out of there. I was scared to take the test and get a positive result but even more so if I got a negative. I had to be pregnant, as much as Sam had abused my pussy. I shopped around a little more then checked out. 

The drive back was long but I had music and a big cup of coffee to keep my going. I was singing loudly to the radio and dancing.

I wished Sam was with me. I missed him like crazy and was debating driving to the cheap scuzzy motel he was holed up in. Just showing up in a skimpy outfit and keeping him awake all night. 

Back home, I unloaded my purchases and hid all the bags. I set the pregnancy test on the table and could feel them mocking me. I made dinner and poured a glass of wine. I stared at the box, debating on taking it. Unsure if I really wanted to know if I was actually pregnant.

After a shower and changing into Sam’s clothing I finally broke and peed on the stick. I sat waiting for the test to finish without looking was killing me. I drummed my thumb nervously on the table and chewed my cheek. As the three minutes was up, looked at the stick, and felt my heart sink into my stomach.

‘Yes+’ 

“Fuck.” I said softly. 

I had to tell Sam. How do I tell him? Do I just leave it out for him? What if he changed his mind? What if he didnt want a baby with me? How would he react? Could I raise a baby and give it the right life? 

I needed to find out when he would be home. With shaking hands I called him, only to get voicemail. I was holding the positive test in my hands, unsure that this was real. My stomach was coiled so tight that it hurt. I felt weight on my chest as I took a breathe in. I stepped back and slammed my back into the counter. 

Tears started to well up in my eyes and stream down my face in messy unorganized streaks. As the tears fell, a hard sob broke through that turned into a wail. I felt my knees give out and I feel to the floor. I stayed down knowing I couldn't get up.

I didn't know why I was crying but I could not stop. I was in a full blown panic at the idea of being a mom. I was going to bring another life into the world and only the negative thoughts clouded my head. A million feelings ran through my body leaving me shaking, hurting and scared. 

"Are you hurt?" Dean's voice broke through the hazy and voices in my head. I looked up through watery eyes to see him standing in the doorway. I shook my head them dropped it into my hands as another sob ripped out of my body. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked stepping in. The tone of his voice was gentle, soothing and slightly scared, "i need a little help in here, Sammy!" 

Dean dropped in front of me and touched my face with calloused hands.he was warm and it gave me the chills.

I wanted to speak but as I opened my mouth to speak, I couldn't. Instead I struggled to pull air into my lungs, the drumming of my heart intensified and I gasped for air as the tears came down my face faster.

"I need you to breathe." Dean said as he nodded his head, " what is this?"

He took the test from my hand. His face went stone for a moment then he grinned at me. He set the stick in the counter and touched my arms after making a yuck face and wiping his hands on his hands,"why are you crying?"

I shook my head because I didn't know. He took a deep breathe.

"This is great news! Why are you sad?"Dean spoke carefully even though I was panicked and gasping loudly,"hey, you need to breathe for me."

"Dean? Babe?" Sam said hurried with confusion and fear, real fear in his voice, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head as I looked up at him. Sam dropped down to my level. His long legs folded over themselves and he scooted closer to me. He wrapped me un his arms and pulled me into him.

"You need to breathe." 

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. Sam said nothing but held me close.


End file.
